The present invention relates to drag reducing coatings for surfaces moving through water or surfaces against which water is flowing.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the resistance or drag developed on moving watercraft through water.
Another object is to develop novel anti-foulant compositions.
A further object is to provide watercraft and underwater static structures with an improved anti-foulant coating.
Still further objects and the entire scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiment of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.